Books, Books and more Books
by Delorita
Summary: BA is searching for Murdock and finds him among a ton of books. Tiny hint at slash but could also be friendship.


Disclaimer: They are unfortunately not mine, just playing with them and not making any money.

Notes: Written for littlebisxuits at ateam_prompts and a prompt for many books.

Thanks for the beta again to my dear karenjd

0o0o0o0o0

"Watcha doin', fool?" BA almost stumbles over Murdock, who's lying on the floor in the basement of their newly scammed home for the month. There's no response, just a low hum.

BA puts the breakfast tray on a tiny table and has a closer look at his surroundings. The walls of the large, dimly lit room are covered in shelves with books from floor to ceiling.

The only lamp that's available stands on a chair, bathing the spot in front of the pilot in yellow comfortable light.

Murdock's lying on his stomach, hands supporting his head, legs crossed at the ankles. Feet in thick woollen socks. BA's glance lingers a second or two on the pilot's firm ass before his gaze wanders up to the messy hair. HM's beloved red cap sits on a huge pile of very old looking books, and scattered around him are tons of magazines.

BA clears his throat but there's still no answer. He switches on the ceiling light and that gives him the desired reaction. Murdock's head shoots around and an angry glare hits him. "What did you do that for, big guy?" he blinks and tries to adjust to the uncomfortable neon brightness, stands and flicks the light off again.

BA turns it on again and catches the pilot's arm, holding it in his grip. Murdock wants to use the other hand but the dark guy senses the motion and quickly has both of the pilots hands caught. They wrestle until they land both on the floor, noses between the magazines. BA does a little trick with his hip and has the pilot under him, sitting on his ass.

Murdock is fine with that, reaches for his book again and reads on where he had stopped.

"Let's see what you have here." BA picks one magazine up after another. "Comics, 'course… Spiderman, Batman..." He angles for one beneath the desk, "Iron Man…Donald Duck…you're crazy, man." Murdock nods, wriggling his ass while doing so, still reading on. BA snatches the thick book from his hands and looks confused. This one had nothing to do with comics at all. He read the cover, " 'Tutorial lessons for the Boeing 747. Part 3. The cockpit' ".

"Gimme that!" Murdock turns quickly and rips the book from the bigger man's hands, toppling him over while jumping up, running towards a far corner of the room and climbing a step ladder that BA hadn't even seen when he came in. HM sits on the top step, presses the book against his chest, sticks his tongue out to his team mate and opens the monster again, not giving BA a second glance, feeling safe on top of the ladder.

"Stupid fool," BA shakes his head, hiding a fond grin, while thumbing through a book that has a van and a bike on the cover.

A movement beside him makes him look up. Murdock's steeling the ham from the plates. "You like that book, Bosco?" he asks, grinning wickedly.

BA looks puzzled. He must have been completely engrossed in reading that he didn't even notice the pilot coming down from his reading place. Plus, it was now day light outside.

"No," he grumbles but can't take his eyes from the pages.

"How 'bout this one?" Murdock shoves one with an assortment of tools on the cover on top of the book with the cars.

Then he steals a toast slice, chews it noisily along with sipping some orange juice. Suddenly a loud yawn escapes him.

"You been in here all night, fool?" BA grumbles while settling down cross legged on the floor, crafting book in hand, eyes glued to it.

"Oops." Murdock takes yet another book from a near shelf, eyes glowing with pure bliss. 'Helicopters A to Z'.

The pilot feels like he's in paradise and curls up in the only arm chair, attempting to read the next thrilling volume but sleep sneaks up on him in the comfortable cushions.

After an hour, when BA doesn't feel his legs anymore and slowly stands with a groan, Murdock is slightly snoring, lost to the world.

BA smiles lovingly, strokes his fingertips across the pilot's cheek, and then turns to not interrupt the peaceful sleep. On the way out he almost laughs loud because 'Cinderella', 'The beauty and the beast' and 'Sleeping beauty' were also scattered on the floor.

He certainly knows where he'll find Murdock when he needs him during the next weeks.

F I N


End file.
